criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cabaret of Sadness
Cabaret of Sadness 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 32nd case of the game. It takes place in the Starwood, a district based in Fario. Plot Diego and the player went to the Cabaret Sadness like on the coded message with the hope that they will find Abbi alive. There, the only thing they found was a wooden coffin. The player opened a coffin and the coffin was filled with dirt. After the team moved first they revealed a body of Abbi Peterson. The player found that Mia's wallet and a letter written by Dick Turnon. Mia said that she probably forgot her wallet the last night, while Dick said that the letter he wrote he gave to Abbi before her kidnapping. Also. Phillip called a player and said that Abbi was seen at the Warehouse near cabaret. There the team found her pendant and another suspect - Angelina Bella. Later on, Chief approached and said that because of his relationship with Mia he can't be on the case. Meanwhile, Phillip came and informed the team that files from Abbi's case are missing. Summary Victim: * Abbi Peterson Murder Weapon: * Suffocation Killer: * Dick Turnon Suspects '''Dick Turnon (Manager) Profile *Dick uses hand cream. *Dick eats cotton candy. *Dick drinks wine. Appearance * Dick wears blue. Mia Loukas (Diego's fiancée) Profile *Mia uses hand cream. * Mia eats cotton candy. * Mia drinks wine. Appearance * Mia wears blue. Angelina Bella (Victim's Friend) Profile *Angelina uses hand cream. *Angelina drinks wine. Appearance * Angelina wears blue. Marshal King (Actor) Profile *Marshal uses hand cream. * Marshal eats cotton candy. * Marshal drinks wine. Monica Lovato (Lena's wife) Profile *Monica uses hand cream. * Monica eats cotton candy. * Monica drinks wine. Quasy-Suspect(s) Adorjan Paul (Priest) Killer's Profile * The Killer uses hand cream. * The Killer eats cotton candy. * The Killer drinks wine. * The Killer wears blue. * The Killer is a man Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Cabaret Sadness (Clues: Wooden Chest) * Examine Wooden Chest (Result: Unlocked ChestDirt) * Examine Dirt (Result: Victim's body; Victim's identified: Abbi Peterson) * Investigate Cabaret Sadness again (Prerequisite: Victim found; Clues: Torn paper, Wallet) * Examine Torn paper (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Dick Turnon) * Examine Wallet (Result: ID Card; New Suspect Mia Loukas) * Question Dick Turnon about the letter (Prerequisite: Paper restored) * Question Mia about her wallet on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Wallet Searched; New Crime Scene: Warehouse) * Investigate Warehouse (Prerequisite: all tasks above; Clues: Torn photo, broken pendant) * Examine torn photo (Result: Faded Photo) * Examine Broken pendant (Result: Victim's pendant) * Examine Faded Photo (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Angelina Bella) * Talk with Angelina about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Picture recovered) * Analyze Victim's pendant (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses hand cream) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Suffocation; Attribute: The Killer eats cotton candy) * Move tot he next Chapter (0 stars) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Evidence Room * Investigate Evidence Room (Clues: Box, ring; New Suspect: Marshal King) * Examine Box (Result: Soil Sample) * Examine ring (Result: serial numbers) * Question Marshal about his appearance on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Evidence Room searched; Profile Updated: Marshal uses hand cream and eats cotton candy) * Analyze Soil Sample (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks wine) * Analyze serial numbers (06:00:00; New Suspect: Monica Lovato) * Question Monica about her ring on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Serial number analyzed; Profile Updated: Monica uses hand cream, eats cotton candy and drinks wine; New Crime Scene: Black Car) * Investigate Black Car (Prerequisite: Monica interrogated; Clues: Torn fabric, locked phone) * Examine Torn fabric (Result: T-Shirt) * Examine locked phone (Result: phone) * Question Angelina about the victim's T-shirt (Prerequisite: T-shirt restored; Profile Updated: Angelina uses hand cream, drinks wine) * Analyze Phone (06:00:00) * Question Mia about the messages for the victim (Prerequisite: phone analyzed Profile Updated: Mia uses hand cream, eats cotton candy and drinks wine) * Move to the next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * New Crime Scene: Piano * Investigate Piano (Clues: Pile of Instruments, faded notebook) * Question Dick what he doing on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Crime Scene searched; Profile Updated: Dick uses hand cream, eats cotton candy and drinks wine) * Examine Pile of Instruments (Result: Photos) * Examine faded notebook (Result: Text) * Interrogate Marshal about the photos (Prerequisite: Pile of instrument searched; Profile Updated: Marshal drinks wine) * Examine faded notebook (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Evidence Shelves) * Investigate Evidence Shelves (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Clues: shovel, nail-gun) * Examine shovel (Result: Transparent substance) * Examine nail-gun (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears blue) * Analyze Transparent substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a man) * Arrest the killer NOW! * Move to the Shooting Star 5/5 (1 star) Shooting Star 5/5 * See what Diego wants * See what Angelina wants * Investigate Evidence Room (Prerequisite: Diego interrogated; Clues: Evidence box) * Investigate Cabaret Sadness (Prerequisite: Angelina interrogated; Clues: Broken plastic) * Examine Evidence Box (Result: Files) * Examine Broken plastic (Result: Invitation) * Give an invitation to Angelina (Prerequisite: Invitation restored; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Analyze Files (03:00:00; Reward: Burger) * Speak with Dick about his other victims (Prerequisite: Files analyzed) * Investigate Black Car (Prerequisite: Dick interrogated; Clues: Metal Box) * Examine Metal Box (Result Skulls) * Inform the Adorjan that Cases are closed (Prerequisite: Skulls fund; Reward: Hero face) * Move to the next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Starwood